Secrets Behind My Eyes
by JasmynLeigh
Summary: Bella has a deep, dark secret. When her family moves to a small town in Maine she meets a boy, named Edward. Edward eventually learns her secret, but he also has a secret of his won. Please read! It will get better! Once again please, please read
1. Prologue

When you look in the mirror what do you see? A beautiful girl? A cute guy? Perfect blonde hair? A body jocks would kill for? Well guess what? When I look in the mirror I see the remnants of a once happy girl.

You see I always had the perfect life... Big house, huge family, money. I was beautiful, popular, nice to everyone, had a killer body. I could have any guy I wanted… but I didn't have any… until well… much, much later in my life.

And yet with everything I had, wasn't quite happy. Do you want to know what made me happy? My family was proud of me. My mother always boasted about how beautiful I was. Dad bragged about how smart his baby girl was. And my brothers… they were just plain proud of their little sis. Every small thing I did never went unnoticed by my brothers. Even if I tripped and fell down the stairs they would of went on and on about how I didn't even get hurt. My nana was proud that I looked just like her and that I was an amazing cook. My papa was just plain amazed with my musical ability. And other grandmother was pleased that I was a devoted Christian… and my other grandfather… well I'll never know if he was ever, _ever _proud of me.

You see I never knew my father's father. Charlie as we all refer to him as divorced my nana for her best friend. And Charlie treats our family like dirt. I really done know anything about Charlie so I'm going to talk about something else now… hmm? Should I tell you about my new unhappy life?


	2. First Day At Schenck

****Mini AN! Please read****

**Alright I got my first review from As Clear As Black, and this chapter is dedicated to As Clear As Black. Anyway they said that the first chapter was short, I know it was. I was just trying to see if the first chapter interested any people. I hope this chapter makes since. Btw Bella is going to look different in this story! She's still pale, but she has golden brown hair and greenish grey eyes. She is also girly and has a killer sense of style and lovvves to shop!**

_I was walking home from my best friend Brianna's house when I saw two dark figures in an alleyway. As I passed by the alley I heard a scream… so I ran, and crouched down behind a dumpster._

"_Please don't hurt me!" A female voice begged._

_The other person, whom I was assuming was a male laughed and said, "Don't woreeyy baby we're gunna have somme fun tanighhht."_

_By the way he spoke I could tell he was drunk. I was worried for the girl so I quietly grabbed my iPhone and attempted to call the police. But me being me had to drop my phone and of course, they noticed me._

"_Axally babe the hort lady is da luckeeey one toneatt," He said while pointing at me and licking his lips… I stared at the man for a minute when realization finally kicked in._

"_Mike!" I screamed, "Are you drunk?"_

"_Bellsey-Wellsey! A'curse I'm nooooot… well mabeyy a lil."_

"_Mike please let that girl go," I said in a surprising even voice._

"_N'wat? I thinnnk I wiil. I haf alwayy wanted you. You arrre vrry pwerty. I waf friends wiv Emmett fur a langg teim, burt you da reason I wass at yer house all teimm."_

"_Come on Mike. Let me call Em and he'll help get you home," I said with a little panic in my voice._

"_Naaaah. We're unna haf funn nooow."_

"_I'm tired. Mike I was at Brianna's house for all day… I'm going to go," I said as I started running._

"_NO!" He said as he ran behind me and grabbed me arm, and pulled me back._

"_Stop Mike! Please!" _

_I got no answer except for a smirk._

"_Mike?"_

_No answer again. But this time he started kissing me. 'Good thing I was raised with three brothers.' I thought, before I kicked Mike in the crotch. _

_This time he answered me, but not verbally. I barely had time to register the smack before I went unconscious… _

I woke up to find that I was drenched in sweat and I had some leftover tears running down my cheek.

"It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen. I'm fine, no one's going to hurt me. Just a dream," I mumbled over and over again. After about ten minutes I finally calmed down enough to look at my new iPhone, to see the time. The digital numbers on the screen read 4:45 (AN/in the morning). Too late to go back to bed, to early to get up. After about two minutes of internal debate I decided to get up and ready for my first day of school at Schench (AN/ pronounced skank… real school lol) High School.

After my shower, I grabbed a colorful skirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, a light colored cami also from A&F, a short sleaved shirt from A&F once again, and… One of Abercrombie's very cute cardigans. I paired the ensemble with a pair of flat footed boots and dark tights. I walked over to my rather large white vanity and started on my makeup and hair. After an hour (it's around 6 o'clock am) my hair was styled with a little hair gel to tease my golden brown curls. My eye shadow and eyeliner was slightly smudged giving it the smokey eye effect, and my mascara made my greeny-grey eyes pop. My lips were colored Dusty Pick Rose and I used minimal blush… but I did have to use quite a lot of ivory foundation to cover up the hand shaped bruise on my left cheek. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a slightly large Gucci handbag, then walked out of my room, and into the room across the hall. Once I opened the door I walked quietly over to the off-white crib placed in the center of the room, and smiled. I looked down and saw the precious baby boy named Hayden who was my baby "brother".

"Hayden James," I sang and picked up the smiling one month old baby… After spending about a half an hour with my little Hay, I picked him up and brought him downstairs with me.

"Good morning," I said happily to my family, who said hello's or good morning's back.

I put Hayden in the small spring green and white bassinet in the front of four large windows, and grabbed a glass of water.

"Bells, you should eat something," My dad, Charlie suggested while looking at Renee, my mother.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Try to eat something for lunch sweet pea," Mom said with her slightly French accent.

"I will Maman," I said while smiling.

"Mornin' family!" Seth my thirteen year old brother said as he ran into the kitchen, and sat on a bar stool.

We answered a chorus of 'good morning's'.

*~*JLJLJLJL*~*

Around 7:00 I kissed Hayden on the head and walked out to the garage with my brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Seth.

"Bell? Can I get a ride to school?" Seth asked.

"Of course, get in." I said as we walked over to my black 2010 Aston Martin Vanquish.

"See ya later guys," I said to Jazz and Em who were getting into Jazz's white Porsche.

I drove Seth over to Medway Middle School and then I drove over to Schench High School. As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed I was receiving tons of stares from the students and quite a few teachers. I parked next to a nice, shiny silver Volvo and got out of the car. I walked into the school and into the front office to get registered.

**Tell me what you think please! Hope you liked it! And please, **_**please**_**, ****please**** review! I might update tomorrow or next week.**

**~JasmynLeigh**


	3. I Have Something To Tell You

**Chapter 3**

**AN/ Alright everyone before I start chapter 3, I would like to apologize for not updating for over a month! So first off I'm sorry, I hope y'all (did I just say "y'all" ?) can forgive me. Second thing, my uncle Peter just died (on August 31) and I've been really stressed out. When he died it was a shock for all of us. We don't know how he died (I think from a heart attack). But anyway I promise that I'll try to update more regularly. This month isn't going to be a good one, because my grandmother will be dead for a year on September 24, which is my mom's birthday… but yeah I'll try to update. And before I end this AN I just wanted to let you know that Uncle Peter liked Twilight, and we were going to watch the movies together… so if you don't review for me, please think of my uncle and grandmother if you decide to review. Thanks, and here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never had, never will. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for my story. Anyway on with the story. Btw the italics are Bella's thoughts. I CHANGED HAYDEN'S AGE TO 5 MONTHS! AND MY SPELLCHECKER ON MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN SPELLING SCHENCK WRONG. IT'S SPELLED SCHENCK, NOT SCHENCH. Thanks for reading.**

**~JasmynLeigh**

Chapter 3

As I was walking into the office Jazz and Em walked up to me with three people. Three beautiful people. I mean seriously the two girls could be friggen models! And the boy… oh don't get me started on him! He was perfect! He had perfect bronze tousled hair (us girls would call it sex hair), perfect emerald green eyes, flawless pale skin, he was very tall around 6 foot 2, and he was muscular, but not too muscular, just right.

"Isabellaaaa, pretty girl!" My goofball of a brother, Emmet said… well screamed.

"Emmett, how many times do I need to tell you ? It's Bella and I'm not pretty."

When I said that the beautiful blonde snorted… rather loudly. _Gee what a warm welcome. _

Before my brothers could say something, the perfect bronze haired boy look at the blonde (_his sister?_) and said, "Rosalie leave her alone! Can you just act civilized for once?" Then he turned to me and said, "Bella I'm sorry. Please excuse my cousin."

"I-it's fine um-"

"Edward, Edward Masen," he interrupted. Wow he had a perfect British accent.

"Edward," I finished. I turned to look at Jazz and said, "So Jazz, who are these people?"

"You already met Edward, but these are Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon."

"I'm Alice," the pixie-like girl said. Wow she was pretty! She had shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, she was tiny! She looked to be about 4'10!

I was about to say, "Nice to meet you" when Alice ran up to me, hugged me, and then released me. I started to fall backwards but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Alice do you have to do that to everyone?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

With a humph Alice walked off and… Jazz followed her.

"Are you new here Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah my family and I just moved here (Medway, Maine) from Seattle, you?"

"Wow, my older brother Ethan, my parents, and I just moved from Port Angeles."

"Small world." Just then I noticed that I was still in Edward's arms, but I was turned so I was facing him, and Rosalie and Emmett were gone.

"We should get registered, Bella."

"Okay," I said as we started walking down the hall.

About halfway down the hall Edward grabbed my hand and linked my fingers with his. He looked down at me, "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay," I said with a smile. To answer me Edward smiled and gently squeezed my hand.

Before I knew it we were registered and comparing schedules.

"Bella, what do you have?"

I gave him my schedule and started reading his, when Edward said, "We have all the same classes!"

"Really?"

He nodded.

I finished reading his and it said:

First period-Homeroom- Mr. Tinsel

Second period-Music Appreciation/ Chorus/ Band-Mrs. Bryant

***Please note that Band, Chorus, and Music Appreciation change daily. In this order- Band, Chorus, Music Appreciation, and then repeat***

Third period-Advanced Placement Math-Mrs. Markie

Fourth period-Advanced Placement French- Mme. Faloon

Fifth period-Lunch-All Students

Sixth period-Advanced Placement Biology-Mr. Banner

Seventh period-Study Hall or Physical Education

***Please note Study Hall and P.E change daily. In this order- Study Hall, P.E, and then repeat***

Eighth period- Health/ Sex Education-Mr. Rogers

***Please note that Mr. Rogers is also the P.E teacher, and all sports coach***

"Yes! You're in every class with me! I love this schedule!"

"I agree with everything you said, Bella, except for the Sex Ed."

"Agreed," I said as we walked into homeroom. As we were walking I noticed that Edward was receiving quite a few hungry stares from the ladies. Edward squeezed my hand, leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "Sit with me."

We walked down the rows of desks until we found to empty desks, and sat down.

~JL~JL~JL~JL~

At the end of first period, just before Edward grabbed my hand, a black haired boy with brown eyes walked over to us.

"Hey babe. I'm Mitchell Norten, you're Bella right?"

"Uhm yes."

"Good. Bella means beautiful in French, and you sure are beautiful. You have perfect, juicy boo-

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, not French." Edward said coldly as he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into his side.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway Bells you're sitting with me right?" Mitchell said with a wink, but it looked like he had something in his eye.

I leaned closer ot Edward and said, "I'd rather be with Edward, thank you."

"How about a date tonight? I know you just want me to feel yo-"

"Enough! She said she would rather be with me."

"Whatever," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you alright, love?" _Oh my God! Edward Masen called me "love!" *Insert girl squeal here*_

"Y-es, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"Oh, I didn't like what he said."

"You and I both," he said as we started walking to class.

~JL~JL~JL~JL~

We walked into the French room holding hands, and gave our slips to the teacher.

"Bonjour je suis Mme. Faloon," the teacher said.

Hello I'm Mrs. Faloon- English

"Bonjour, Mme. Faloon" Edward and I said in unison

Hello Mrs. Faloon

"Grande. Maintenant vous présenter à la class."

Great, now introduce yourselves to the class.

"Très bien. Je suis Edward Masen, et j'ai déménagé à Medway de Port Angeles, Washington." Edward said with his dazzling crocked smile.

Okay. I'm Edward Masen, and I moved to Medway from Port Angeles, Washington.

I wrapped a strand of my hair around my finger, "Uhm, je suis Bella Swan, j'ai déménagé à Medway de Seattle, Washington."

Uhm, I'm Bella Swan, I moved to Medway from Seattle, Washington.

"Très bien. Prenz vous places s'il vous plâit," Mme. Faloon said to us.

Very well. Take your seats please.

~JL~JL~JL~JL

"Vous êtes linencié, profitez de votre repas." Mme. Faloon said.

You are dismissed , enjoy your lunch.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the lunch line.

"Bella, what do you want for lunch?"

"Oh no, I'm not hungry."

He brought me closer to him, "Sweetheart, you need to eat."

_Oh my God! Edward called me "love" earlier and now "sweetheart"!_

"Yeah, um… okay. Can we share something thought?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Anything, you can pick."

"Hmm? Bella how about vegetable pizza?"

"Yes, that sounds good… Can I get us a drink?"

"Yeah go get one."

I walked over to the soda machine, got a Coke for us, and started walking back over to Edward.

"Bella? Do you want anything else?"

I looked down at the lunch tray which consisted of two slices of pizza, some vegetables and ranch dip, a small bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, and a piece of chocolate cake.

"Nope, you got everything," I said with a groan, "I only got one soda, I can get another o-"

"No one's fine." Edward said.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to pay for our lunch.

The secretary, Mrs. Cope, told us that the total for our food was $12.50. I reached into my purse for my money. I was taking some money from my wallet when Edward said, "Nope, Bella you're not paying."

"I need to, you can't buy it for me."

"I not going to buy it just for you," Edward corrected in a obvious tone, "I'm buying it for me too."

"To be young and in love again." Mrs. Cope murmured.

When she said that I fell the familiar redness creeping up my face, but I could also feel something different.. It felt like someone was watching me, so I looked up, and was shocked by what I saw…

Edward Masen's cheeks were colored a light pink! he was blushing… I think? It looked like he was anyway.

"Uhm, s-so I'm paying Bella," Edward stuttered

"Fine then, but I'm paying tomorrow."

"Bella… I was raised to treat woman right, and to be a gentleman. I'm going to continue buying our lunch, and you not going to complain… are you?"

I took a deep breath,. "…No Edward."

He raised his hand and patted my hair, "Good girl," he said with his crooked grin.

"…And here is you're change," Mrs. Cope announced once she finished counting the money.

"No, keep it," Edward said to her.

"Thank you sweetie."

He grinned, "Let's go Bella."

We walked over to an empty table which just happened to be conveniently placed in the middle of the cafeteria… at least it was only for two people. As we approached the table I could everyone's eyes on us. Edward pulled one chair out for me, helped me sit down, and then sat in the other chair.

He smiled, "Take what ever you'd like Bella."

I grabbed the top slice of pizza and took a medium sized bite, put the pizza back on the lunch tray, and then chewed my food, "Thanks Edward."

He reached over and grabbed the same slice of pizza I just had, then took a bite, "For what?"

"We just met this morning, but you're already being so nice to me. We feel like old friends."

"Well I guess I should say "you're welcome" but It was nothing really. Bella… I'm already so comfortable with you. I feel like I've known you forever."

I smiled, "Ever since we moved this summer and I had to leave my best friend in Seattle, I haven't really been the same… I'm starting to feel happy again."

"I feel the same way… ever since Ethan's been gone, I haven't been the same… but you're making me feel happy and alive again…"

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm… I hope I don't offend you but… you said that Ethan was your brother, and he moved with you guys here… then you say that you miss him, because you guys left him behind."

After a few minutes of silence looked at Edward and told him that I was sorry that I pried.

"No it's alright Bella. Can I tell you later? Lunch is almost over."

"Yeah, okay."

We finished lunch in a comfortable silence, then left for our next class.

~JL~JL~JL~JL~

Edward and I were walking to the gym for Health/ Sex Ed when I noticed something.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" _He called me "love" again! Eeeeep!_

"Have you seen Emmett or Rosalie today?"

"Hmm," he mused, "I've seen Alice and Jasper when we were walking to class a while ago… but now that I think of it, I haven't seen Rosa or Emmett."

"Oh my God. I hope he didn't ditch already!"

"If we could find Rose, he'd be with her."

"Yeah but we have to go to class."

We walked into the gym, and we sat on one of the top bleachers

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Mmhmm?"

"Mitchell's behind us," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled my closer to him. We were so close that I was almost sitting in his lap.

"Great," I said as I leaned closer to him.

"ALRIGH CLASS! CUT THE CHATTER!" A huge man almost as big as Em bellowed. I was guessing he was Mr. Rogers. He had a strong face, shaggy sandy blond hair, grey eyes, tan skin, broad shoulders… he looked like a typical surfer boy from California.

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was staring at me, I smiled, and he smiled back.

"'I'M THE COACH AND ALSO SEX EDUCATION TEACHER," he continued in his booming, deep voice

"Wow I hate his voice," I mumbled to Edward.

He nodded his head in a quick, nod of agreement.

His voice quieted down, but It was still quite loud, "This year in P.E we will play soccer, football, basketball, baseball, tennis, volleyball, and you also swim and do track… WHO LIKES DODGEBALL AND ROPE CLIMBING! You will play in every class or unless you have a good excuse… In Sex Ed. you will learn about using protection such as birth control and condoms, STD's, other ways to receive sexual pleasure without having sex, ect."

~JL~JL~JL~JL~

When class was over Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, and we walked out to the parking lot.

"Well we survived the first day Edward!" I said with mock excitement.

"That we did, Bella, that we did."

"So how much homework do we have?"

"Umm, I think 5 papers."

"Wow 5 papers on the first day!"

"And it's only going to get worse," Edward said.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If you're not busy today do you want to come over to my house and we could do our homework?"

"I'd love to come," he said with a grin.

"Do you want come over now? I could drive you?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course, just let me ask Alice to drive my car home for me," he said as he pulled his silver iPhone out of his pocket.

"Oh my God! We have the same phone!"

"You have good taste, Bella."

He called Alice and asked her to drive his car home for him. She agreed. We walked over to my car, go in, and sped out of the parking lot.

"Hey, sorry I kind of like to drive fast."

"That's another thing we have in common, you drive like I do," Edward said with a kaugh, "Bella can I have you number?"

I smiled, "Sure my cell number is 207-613-1986 and my house number is 207-747-5896. What are numbers?" When I said the last part I gave him my phone. Too bad I didn't remember what my wallpaper was.

"Awh, who's this little cutie?" Edward asked as he stared at my phone.

'He's my… little brother, Hayden."

"He looks exactly like you. Same curly hair, some hair color, skin tone, same eyes,, the same small nose… He's adorable Bella."

"Thanks Edward."

Five minutes later I drove down our driveway. "Alright this is home. I haven't met my neighbors yet thought."

"Oh my God, Bella!' Edward said with a laugh.

"What?"

"I live there," Edward said as he pointed to his house.

"Wow, how weird."

"I wonder if our parents are going to be best friends like we are," Edward said as he opened the car door for me.

"That would be cool," I said as I wrapped my arm around him. The funny thing is he wrapped his arm around me at the same time.

We walked up the stone the stairs and I opened the doors. We heard talking in the den, so we walked down the hall.

"My parents are here," Edward said, "I can hear their voices."

"Okay. Let's go see them." I said as we walked through the doorway.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said as we walked over to the loveseat.

"Hi fille de bébé! How was school? Oh who's this?" My mom said.

*Hi baby girl! How was school? Oh who's this?*

"Moman, school was good , and this is Edward Masen, my best friend."

*Mom, school was good, and this Edward Masen, my best friend.*

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan… Hi Mom, hi Dad."

"What?" My dad said in a confused tone, his thick accent coming through.

"Elizabeth and Edward are my parents," Edward said with a smile.

"Oh wow, this is sort of weird." Dad said.

"Edward, honey, please call us Renee and Charlie." Moman said.

"Nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Masen," I said.

"You must be Bella!" Mrs. Masen exclaimed as she ram over and hugged me, "You every bit as beautiful as you are in the pictures! Please me Elizabeth, and call Edward Sr. Edward, Ed, whatever you want."

"Bella my mum is Alice's aunt," Edward said as he looked at me.

"How was school, love?" Edward Sr. asked Edward when he finally managed to calm Elizabeth down.

"It was great, Dad, thanks." Edward said as he squeezed my waist.

"How was Hayden, Dad?" I asked.

"He was fine, he missed you terribly."

"Bella, bring him down here so our guests can meet him!" Moman exclaimed.

"Alright, Edward want to meet him? I said as I stood up.

"Yeah," Edward said as we walked up stars, to the 3 floor. We walked on the right side of the staircase, to the nursery, by my room . I opened the door and we walked to the middle of the crib, and grabbed the awake baby from the crib.

"Edward, this is Hayden.," I said as I held him close to me, "I missed you Hayden, very much."

I looked down at Hayden and he smiled his cute grin, with his 4 teeth.

"Bella he's beautiful," Edward said in awe.

"Would like to hold him?"

"Of course," Edward said he reached over and took from Hayden from my arms, into his.

"You act so natural and calm around him," I complemented him.

"Bella I have something to tell you."

**Ahh! Cliffy! I'm evil, aren't I? Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll try to update next week! ~JasmynLeigh**


	4. Mammma!

A/N I don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my story. Alright I have 117 hits! Almost 120, but I only have 2 reviews… so do you think you guys could start reviewing? Pretty please with Edward on top? This is the second chapter for of the week! You're going to start getting some answers in this one… you will also learn 1 important secret! Sorry there's so many errors in the last chapter. Just so you know, The Swans are French and the Masens are British. The Swans grew up in Paris, the Masens grew up in London. Alice's mother is Elizabeth's sister. Alice has never lived in England, her parents moved to the USA when Alice's mother was pregnant. The Swans lived in Paris until Bella was 15 (2 years ago) and the Masen's lived in London until last year when Edward was 17. Carlisle and Esme might be in this chapter, but defiantly will be in the next… remember that italics are Bella's thoughts except for in the first paragraph on the word "dangerously"… so start reading(:

~ JasmynLeigh

**Chapter 4**

"**Bella I have something to tell you."**

"**Alright, well what is it Edward?" I asked slightly nervous.**

"**Can we go somewhere?"**

"**Yes, where?"**

"**Just dress warm, this October weather is chilly. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes."**

**Now Edward was starting to scare me, "Okay."**

**Edward gave Hayden a kiss on the forehead, whispered something in his ear, and then walked over to me. Edward leaned down, so he was very close, then moved his lips closer… **_**was he going to kiss me! **_**then he moved his lips even closer so I could feel his breath on my face, then he… **_**this was it! Kiss me Edward! **_**he kissed my cheek. Even thought he kiss me on my cheek, he kissed **_**dangerously**_** close to my lips.**

"**Bye love," he spoke in his thick British accent, "Don't forget, 20 minutes."**

**When I was sure Edward was gone I squealed! Yes I squealed an Alice squeal. After I was finished having my moment I got Hayden dress in a pair jeans, a sweater, a coat, and a hat. When Hayden was dress I picked him up and then walked across the hall to my room. Once we were in my room I closed the door, put Hayden on my bed with pillows surrounding him so there was not way he could fall off, then walked over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of boyfriend styled jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch, a pink v-neck tee shirt from American Eagle, and a grey El Morro sweater from Hollister, and then changed into it. Once I was dressed I threw my hair into a quick French braid. I walked over to my bed and say that Hayden was sitting up and reaching for me.**

**I smiled, "Hey baby boy."**

"**Mmmma."**

"**Say it again Hayden! Say mama!"**

"**Mammma."**

"**Oh my God! Hayden good job!" I exclaimed as I started running down the stairs with Hayden in my arms.**

"**Dad, Moman! Where are you?" I yelled excitedly.**

"**In the den, what's wrong?" Dad answered sounding slightly worried.**

**I ran into the den, and noticed that Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were still here. **_**Oh well, Edward will know soon too… that is if he hasn't figured it out yet.**_

"**Hayden said his first word!" I exclaimed as I ran into the den.**

"**Baby that's wonderful! What was it?" Maman questioned.**

"**It was 'mama'!"**

"**Congratulations," Maman and Dad said simultaneously.**

"**Edward, Elizabeth, this is Hayden… my son," I announced.**

"**Oh dear, he's precious," Elizabeth cooed.**

**Edward Sr breathed out in a soft voice, "He sure is something to look at."**

"**Thank you both."**

"**Honey where's Edward?" Dad asked me.**

"**He went home, I have to meet him," I looked at the screen of my phone, "actually right now. We're going for a walk."**

"**Do you plan on telling him?" Edward Sr. questioned.**

"**Yes, sir… well we have to leave, we'll be back later tonight, bye.," I said as I walked to the door. I held Hayden close to me, to shield him from the cold, then walked down my driveway, and over to Edward's house. I walked up to the door and then rang the door bell. a few seconds later I heard footsteps, and then Edward opened the door. "Bella," He breathed out, "you look beautiful."**

**I shifted Hayden to my other arm, "Thank you Edward, you look rather great yourself."**

**He laughed, "Thank you, love."**

**I smiled.**

**Edward leaned forward and kissed Hayden, "You look very handsome little man. You're very lucky to like the beautiful lady holding you."**

**Hayden laughed and then reached over to Edward, and without a second thought Edward took him from me, and brought him to his arms.**

"**He's never done that before, he must like you," I said in amazement that my baby liked Edward already.**

**Edward grinned and said after a few seconds, "I'll be right back then we can go." **

**He returned a moment later with a very beautiful little girl walking along side him, holding his hand, "Love? You ready?"**

"**Yep," I answered as Edward grabbed my hand.**

"**Well let's go," Edward said as we started walking.**

_**GASP! **_**Hayden is Bella's son! Who saw that coming! The next chapter I write will be about the walk, and some more questions will be answered. Annnd, I've wrote 2 chapters in 2 days! Ahha go me(: thanks for reading!**

**~JasmynLeigh**


	5. Secret

**AN This is the third chapter this week! Ahha it's not that long though because I have school in the morning' and am going to be soon. So anyway please review… I only have 3 reviews…. But on the bright side I have 278 hits, 4 favs, and 3 alerts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never had, never will… but Stephanie Meyer does own it=/ ~JasmynLeigh **

**Chapter 5 **

Edward, Hayden, the mystery girl, and I were walking down a path in the woods… and it was silent… no talking, no animals making noises. An eerie silence… nothing but nothingness. Even the weather was odd. Maine's weather is weird, it's sort of bipolar, one minute it was warm and sunny, then the next cloudy and cold… but the weather was stranger than it normally was… it was still normal weather, minus the cold wind, but there was something very different about it. No matter how hard I tried I could not figure out how awkward the atmosphere had gotten in the matter of a few short hours. Earlier today Edward and I just met, but we were close and joking, people even thought we were dating… but now, it was different. He wasn't holding my hand or anything. He was a just walking silently while holding the little girl in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. I looked down at Hayden. He was lounging with his head leaning on my shoulder and he had a hand in my hair, and was continuously grabbing my braid. My eyes caught Hayden's and he grinned his adorable smile, and made me forget. His smile made me forget about everything- the silence, the atmosphere, the little girl… it even made me forget that I was walking alongside Edward… well only temporarily. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with a heartbroken expression.

"E-." I began.

"We're here," Edward said as we walked over the dead colorful leaves, to a stone bench by a small pond.

"It's beautiful."

Edward murmured something along the lines of 'Not as beautiful as you.'

"Can we talk, Edward. Please?"

"Yes."

"Alright you might want to sit down," I said as I pointed to the bench.

He sat down, turned the little girl so she was snuggled to his chest, then patted next to him. I walked over hesitantly and sat down. I rearranged Hayden so he was also cuddled into my chest, and then turned to Edward.

"Edward," I began, "I know we've only met today but you've made me feel so good around you. I feel like I can trust you with anything… so here is goes… this is my story.

You already know that I used to live in Seattle, but before that I lived in Paris… There was this boy, Mike, and he was Emmett's best friend and he was also older than me. Uhm… Mike was always around my house, and he talked to me… quite a lot… one day we broke the news that we were moving to Seattle, and uhm Mike go mad… _really mad_. He stopped talking to Jazz, Seth, our parents… he eventually stopped talking to Emmett. But he never stopped talking to me… Umm when we moved to Seattle I didn't hear much from Mike… I was lucky if he called or emailed me once every few months, but that changed one day… I thought I was delirious at first, but I wasn't, _I knew I wasn't_. Umm I'm just going to come out and say it… just going to quit stalling…," I took a deep breath, and I knew Edward was going to hate me after this, "I was walking home from my best friend Brianna's house when I heard a scream. I walked down an alleyway and I saw Mike… he saw me and stared coming after me… _I tried to fight him, I really did Edward! But he was so strong!_…. Ahh Mike punched me in the face, hard. Like really hard, he knocked me out… then… then… Edward, Mike raped me, and I got pregnant. Hayden's my son." I finished the last part in an emotionless voice.

**Ahha cliffhanger! I'll probably write more tomorrow! Thinks for reading(: ~JasmynLeigh**


	6. Edward's Secret Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, never had, never will. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, but my story is all mine(;**

**AN/ Thanks for reading everyone! My story has got amazing responses from you guys! So on September 23 (3 days ago) I had 278 hits, 4 favs, 3 alerts, and 3 reviews… now I have 509 hits, 6 favs, 4 alerts, and 6 reviews! Thanks for all the reviews, hits, favs, and alerts! You guys have no idea how happy I am when I get a hit, review, alert, or a fav. So thanks for everything(: Oh btw you'll learn another secret! Please keep reading my story(: ~JasmynLeigh**

**Chapter 6**

It was quite for a short second, then Edward yelled, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him now! How could he do that to you!"

I looked up at Edward and saw his beautiful, happy face was contorted with rage. I was about to talk to him, when Hayden and the little girl started crying.

Edward moaned, "Oh bloody hell," and then looked down at the girl, "I'm sorry lovey, it's okay. Please don't cry princess."

After Edward managed to get the little girl to stop crying, he looked up at me, "Bella I'm so sorry. Sorry about how Mike could do that to you, sorry for making Hayden cry, sorry for treating you this way, I'm just sorry. Please forgive me, love."

"Edward it's alright, thank you for listening," I said.

"Thank you for trusting me, love."

"You're welcome," I said with a grin.

Edward smiled back, and as soon as he smiled the atmosphere was back to normal. It wasn't an eerie atmosphere, it was a funny, happy atmosphere.

"Bella I trust you and I'd like to tell you something."

"Okay," I agreed.

"When I lived in London, there was this girl Tanya. She was a Russian exchange student… Ever since I first met her she always wanted us to get together. But I didn't, I wanted to stay strictly friends, if we were even that. It was weird at first, it seemed like she bribed the teachers to make us be partners. We started getting closer because I was helping her with her studies. The only time I went to her house to help her study, it was just us, her parents weren't home. We were studying chemistry when she asked if I wanted a drink or something to eat. I asked for a glass of Coke… she said she'd be right be and walked into the kitchen to get my drink. She was gone for about 10 minutes and I was sort of worrying about how long it was taking. But then she walked into the with 2 glass of coke, and some sliced fruit. She then gave me the glass with a lime of the rim of it, and she took the one with the lemon on the rim… the next thing I remember is waking up with Tanya… lying naked across my chest…"

"Edward! How-"

"She drugged my drink, love."

"Oh my God!"

Edward nodded and continued, "Tanya later found out she was pregnant, and of course she wanted an abortion. She was complaining about how she was too young and beautiful to be a mother… but you're a mother and you're a million times more beautiful than she ever was… long story short I convinced her to keep the baby, and I haven't seen her since.""Edward, I'm so sorry. So does that mean that," I pointed to the little girl," she is your and Tanya's daughter?"

"Yes… Esme-Elizabeth is my daughter. I don't like to think of her as Tanya's child. She's much too sweet and precious to be half Tanya."

I was in awe of Edward, "You're amazing Edward. I'm very proud that you decided to keep your baby. I can tell you're an amazing daddy."

"Bella, thank you. You so strong and you're an amazing mother. I can see how much you love Hayden.""Thank you, Edward," I said with a grin.

"You're welcome, love."

It was quiet for a moment until Esme-Elizabeth spoke, "Daddy,"

"Yes, baby?"

"Who's dat lady?"

"Esme this is Daddy's best friend, Bella, and that's her baby, Hayden."

Esme turned to me, "Hi Bella. You're pweddy," then turned to Edward, "Daddy she's pweddy. Do you think she is?""Yes baby she is pretty."

I was flattered that Esme, the most beautiful little girl, I've ever seen called me 'pweddy', "Thank you, Esme. You're very pretty yourself."

Esme turned around so she was facing Edward, then leaned into his ear, and whispered a question. Edward smiled and nodded.

Esme jumped out of Edward's arms, walked over to me, sat on my lap, and asked, "Is this okay Bella?"

I wrapped my other arm around her and said, "Of course it is, baby."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled Esme, Hayden, and me closer to him. Hayden let go of my and turned so he was facing Edward. He stretched his arms out and fisted his hands.

"Want me to hold you, baby?" Edward asked.

Hayden laughed and Edward took him in his arms. Edward kissed Hayden on the forehead and hugged him.

We sat there, on that little bench cuddling with each other until the sun set, and it was too cold to stay outside. When it was time to leave Edward stood up, balanced Hayden on his hip, then took my hand and pulled Esme and I up. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my house, looking like a little family.

**AN/ Thanks for reading everyone! I may update tomorrow or some other time this week. And yes I know that Edward didn't tell Bella about Ethan, but he will in the next chapter or so. If you want to see the kids outfits, they're on my profile. Oh yeah please vote on my polls! Please continue reading and supporting my story. ~JasmynLeigh**


	7. Dinner with the Masen's Pt1

**AN/ Sorry I took me sooo long to get this updated! But my cat, Bella, had kittens 2 nights ago! They're adorable, if I do say so myself. She had 6, but 3 where born dead :'( I'm keeping one though! The kittens are Siamese and Himalayan, right now they're pure white, they'll darken up in a few days. Annnd I went to Bangor today! I got pictures taken, went shopping, and went to Olive Garden(: My mother and I went to Abercrombie (my fave store ever!), then Hollister (second fave), then to American Eagle, Aeropostale, and Aerie… ahha anyway thanks for reading. Please read the AN at the bottom… So time to start reading. ~JasmynLeigh**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for the plot of my story and my extra characters.**

Chapter 7

Edward walked me up the stairs and paused, "Bella, you know, we never did finish our homework?"

"Oh, wow, I totally forgot. We probably should do it, huh?"

He laughed, "We should. Do you want to do it at my house or your's?"

"Can we do it at yours?"

"Of course," He smiled, "Now let's go get your books."

Edward, Esme, Hayden, and I walked up the large staircase, down the hall, and into my room. I walked over to the window seat and grabbed my laptop, my textbooks, a couple notebooks, some pencils and pens, then threw them into a brown Hollister messenger bag. I shifted Hayden to my right hip, adjusted my messenger bag onto my left shoulder, and walked bag over to Edward with a small smile on my face. Before Edward could grab my hand or anything like that I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his, then smiled up at him.

He grinned and squeezed my hand, "You ready, love?"

"Mmhmm."

We walked down the stairs and almost walked right into my parents.

"Bella," My dad began in a stern voice, "Where are you going?"

"Dad, Edward and I are just going to do our homework."

"Charlie," My mom began in her soft voice, "Leave the kids alone, let them have some fun."

My dad grumbled under his breath and Mom smiled and told me to call her if I wasn't going to be home tonight.

We finally made it to Edward's house about 10 minutes later. We walked into the foyer, then to the kitchen where Elizabeth was cooking.

"Momma," Edward began in his musical voice, "Bella and I will be doing some schoolwork. If we leave the kids in the den to play, could you please watch them for us?"

"Of course, baby. Will Bella and Hayden be staying for dinner?"

I spoke up, "Oh no ma'am, we couldn't impose."

Edward and Elizabeth spoke at the same time.

Elizabeth said, "Oh no, dear, you won't be imposing."

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, I rather love having you with me." Before he stood back up to his full height he kissed the skin under my ear.

I was flustered for a minute, and was positive that I was blushing, "Um, okay, we'll say if that's alright. Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled a devilish Alice smile and said, "I am positive that Edward would love to have you here everyday he could, but you're family would start to miss you, I'm sure."

I blushed and Edward just stared at his mother in what I would assume was shock.

Edward shook his head, "I'm sure Alice is your long lost daughter."

Elizabeth grinned and said, "Well I guess you never know, now will you?"

Edward's eyes grew wide, "Oh wow… now Mother, if you'll excuse us…"

We walked into the den and put Esme down on the couch next to her grandfather. I reached down to put Hayden on the couch when a voice stopped me, "Bella?"

I turned around and faced Edward Sr., "Yes?"

"Would you mind very much if I held Hayden? I've always loved children."

I stared in shock for a minute and then grinned, "Sure, thank you."

"It's quite alright, my dear, I should be thanking you for letting me hold this little champ."

"There's no need to thank me , sir."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him, until we got to a staircase.

"Well, Bella, we could do our homework in the upstairs living room, the library, the family room, my room, wherever…" He asked with a question in his voice.

"Um… is your room okay?"

"Sure," Edward lead me up the stairs, and turned down the left hallway, walked up another flight of stairs, and came to a stop at a set of French doors. Edward opened one of the doors and we walked in to a large room. The whole backside of the room was all glass, and over looked a sparkling, blue river. The only furniture in the room were 2 small black end tables on either side of the French doors, and a large black piano that took up most of the space by the glass wall. On the right side of the room there was a sliding glass door, and I could see a medium sized stone balcony through the glass on the doors, and 3 wooden doors. On the left side there were also 3 wooden doors.

"This is your room!" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

"Not really," Edward said is he pulled me over to the first door on the left side, "This is my room," He stated as he opened the door.

We walked into the room, and I took in my surroundings. Like the other rooms I had seen so far, there was dark hard wood floors, and dark furniture. The walls were an off-white, almost beige color. There was a large bed that took up most of the space in the room. The headboard was black wood with wrought iron roses weaving through out it in a slightly metallic shade of blackish grey. The silk comforter

was a beautiful gold, it wasn't too light and wasn't too dark, it was just perfect. There were 2 black nightstands, one on each side of the bed. On the left wall there were 5 photos in an interesting pattern, which were all of Edward and Esme. In the corners of the back wall and left wall was a leather chair with a lamp off to the right side of it. The back wall was more like a giant bookcase, with many books in it, some more pictures of Esme, and some paintings that looked like they were painted by a child. At least half, probably more of the built in book case was CD's, except the touch screen network music player. And on the right side of his room were a large dark colored bureau, a door which I assumed led to a closet, and yet another door, which probably led to the master bathroom.

"Wow, Edward… your room… it's awesome."

"Thanks, love" He said with a grin.

"So is this, like, whole floor your's?"

"Mmhmm, my parents thought that Esme and I may need more space, and a place to call our own, until I go away for college."

"Wow, this is nice."

After talking for about 10 minutes, Edward went to another room to get something. Before he left he told me to make myself comfortable, so I slipped my shoes off, and climbed up onto the middle of his bed, and leaned back onto the mountainous pile of pillows. A few minutes later Edward returned with his laptop, and his schoolbag full of stuff. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, "You look gorgeous."

I put my hand into my bag and pulled out some assignments I had due, then looked up at him. After a moment of hesitation I leaned forward and hugged him, "Thank you, Edward."

He patted my back, "Anytime, beautiful."

Two hours later we were finished with our never ending pile of homework. We were just lounging on the bed holding hands when I spoke up, "Edward?"

He looked up from our intertwined hands, "Yes, Bella?"

"Um, do you have Facebook?"

"Yeah," He reached into his pocket and handed me his iPhone, "Here, send me a friend request."

I took his phone, tapped the Facebook app, entered my login information, and a few seconds later the menu popped up. I touched the search bar and typed in the words, "Edward Masen Jr.". Seconds later a picture of Edward came up on the screen. I clicked on his picture, then the "Add as Friend" button, and then on the send request button. I looked up and saw Edward watching me with a smile on his face, "What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

"Thank you, Edward," I said quietly, " You're Facebook profile picture is gorgeous, your eyes look so pretty.

"You're welcome, and thank you, love," he said with a grin, "Now give me my phone, so I can see your beautiful picture."

I gave him his phone, and watched him enter his login information. He lifted his eyes from his phone and looked at me, "That picture of you is simply the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you… but I don't really like it."

"Why not?"

_Because you're not in it._

"Um I don't know… but I do know what I want for a picture…"

"Well, what do you want?"

"A picture of you and me."

He smiled, and said, "Well let's start smiling, because I want a whole album of photos of us together."

_Wow, he never ceased to amaze me._

Before I could actually say something, Edward got the camera on his phone ready, wrapped an arm around me, and told me to smile. I laughed and did so. After taking multiple photos of us, the atmosphere changed… Edward put his hands on either sides of my waist, picked me and, and carefully placed me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist/lower stomach area and pulled me against his chest. He leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Smile, baby," he whispered.

I smiled and he took yet another picture of us. Before I knew it, Edward turned me so I sitting sideways on his lap and leaned forward. He looked into my eyes and whatever he found there made him continue. He tilted his head to the side, and gently touched his lips to mine.

**Second part of AN:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!(; Thanks for reading! You can just sort of ignore the first AN… I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, my computer got a really bad virus, my laptop broke, and my iPhone wouldn't let me post any new chapters from it… I finally got my laptop and computer fixed yesterday!(: Annnd yes, Bella, my cat had kittens! They're 3 weeks and 2 days old. She had 1 boy and 2 girls(: and yes, I'm keeping a kitten.**

**I hope you guys haven't started losing interest in my story, because things are just getting started! I will try to update every Tuesday unless something goes wrong… but if I don't update on Tuesday's, I will defiantly update on Saturday's! I may not be able to post another chapter next week, because I have a book report due on next Friday! And I have to read 38 chapters by Wednesday! Wish me luck! **

**Seriously thanks for reading, and supporting my story. You guys make me so happy!(: ~JasmynLeigh**


	8. Heaven and Hell Wrapped in One

**Chapter 8**

**LIL WAYNE IS FINALLY FREEEEEEEE! YESS! AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M VERY HAPPY, AND EXCITED!**

**AN: Thanks for reading! I may be able to update Saturday of this week also, but probably not, considering I have to read a 400 paged book and have a keynote ready by Monday! I hope you like this chapter. ~JasmynLeigh**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to S.M., except for any extra characters (which are mine).**

**Chapter 8**

Oh my God! I couldn't think and it felt like I couldn't breathe either! Right now, I am getting my first kiss, by none other than Edward Masen Jr.! I opened my eyes and saw that Edward's eyes were closed. I pinched my arm just to see if I was dreaming… the pinch hurt so apparently this is not a dream! I closed my eyes and kissed Edward back. After a few seconds of slightly innocent kissing, Edward grabbed my hips and flipped us over, so he was laying on top of me. He then wrapped one arm around my waist, and put his other hand on the side of his neck. I wrapped my arm around his neck and buried my hand in his beautiful, bronze hair. By this point we were both breathing and panting heavily. I was perfectly content and happy where I was, when I let out a quite sigh. As soon as my mouth opened, Edward slowly and gently pushed his tongue into the small opening. I timidly stroked his tongue with mine.

"Bella," He moaned.

I kissed him harder.

_Thump! Thump!_

"Bella, baby…"

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a smile.

"You're an amazing kisser,"

I grinned, "So are you."

I leaned in to kiss him again, and we resumed our make out session.

_Thump! Thump!_

We should of listened to the 'thumps' because not a one of us was ready for what happened next…

_Bang!_

The door flew open and in ran Alice, "Edward, Auntie Elizabeth sa-"

Edward and I stopped kissing, and looked up.

"Oh my God! Edward!" Alice shrieked in a voice so high I'm not even sure dogs could hear it.

Edward pulled away from me, "Alice stop it."

"Oh my God! You guys are dating already! Oh my God! I knew you would start dating! My visions are _never _wrong!"

"Alice, can you just go please?" Edward asked in a strained voice.

She was silent, "Oh um, okay. I'll be downstairs."

I blinked… a few minutes ago I was kissing… wait, heck no! I was making out with Edward Masen! And now he was sitting at the foot of his bed with his head in his hands, while I was sitting at the other end of his bed. I leaned over the left side of the bed and grabbed my bag, then slid off the large bed. I walked over to the door and walked out. I walked down the 2 flights of stairs and into the den where Edward Sr. was holding Hayden.

"Bella," he said, "You still staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, Mr. Masen, I my parents called and told me to come home… I'm sorry."

"That's not a problem, my dear. Make sure to come see us tomorrow," Edward Sr. as he handed Hayden over to me.

"We'll try sir. Could you please tell Elizabeth, that I'm sorry Hayden and I couldn't stay for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Alright, thank you."

I walked out the door doors without running into Alice, Elizabeth, or Edward.

I just barely made it inside my house, and up the stairs to my room, before the tears started.

**AN/ Sorry that this chapter was sooo short! I have to study for a few test tonight! You guys are lucky this chapter is even this long. Sorry about Edward and Bella. They'll be back to normal in the next chapter, or so. Thanks for reading, and please, please review! On the next chapter I'll be responding to some questions from the reviews. Please continue reading(; ~JasmynLeigh**


	9. Don't have a title yet

**So sorry about updating so late! Another one of our kittens died… Sophie died on Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, in the vet's parking lot, in my arms. Annd yesterday was my birthday and I bought Eclipse at 12:01... I was also the first person in line, and got the first Eclipse moviee!**

**~JasmynLeigh**

Chapter 9

Oh God, I can't believe that I practically threw myself on Edward, and after kissing him I just left. Now I'm sitting on my bed, clutching onto a pillow, and crying… Something must be wrong with me, I never would of kissed a guy I just met, and I most certainly wouldn't leave said guy, and cry like a fool.

_Oh I hope he's not too mad at me. I just met him and he's already my best friend… please, Lord, don't take Edward away from me, let him forgive me. Please, please, ple-_

_Knock, knock!_

I quickly jumped up from my bed, picked up Hayden, and opened the door.

_Oh God… _"Edward?"

"Bella-"

"What are you doing here? You are suppose to be at home eating dinner! Why are you here?"

He looked around my room, "Uh, can I come in?"

I stepped away from the door, "Sure."

I walked over to my bed, and sat down, Edward followed suit.

Edward grabbed my hand and put it between his large ones, then he spoke, "Bella I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of done that. Please forgive me."

I was silent.

Edward looked up, "Oh, Bella, have you been crying?"

I ignored his question, "Edward, I'm fine. It was my fault, I mean, I basically attacked you!"

"Bella, _I _kissed _you_. _You _did _not _attack _me_, if anything _I _attacked _you_."

"Edward it was my fault, you didn't do anything. You didn't have to kiss me, you could of said no."

Edward let go of my hand and buried one hand in his hair, and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other one, "Bella, I wanted to kiss you."

I shook my head, "But Edward, it's still my fault."

He stared at me "_Bella, it was not your fault_, neither was it mine… I know I've only met you today. I know I should of waited to kiss you. I know that I should feel guilty for kissing you, and quite frankly I don't. The past is the past, the future is the future. But for now let's just live in the present… But Bella, I know this is weird… crazy, I know you don't feel the same way… But honestly I'm starting to develop feelings for you."

I stared in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. But, I know that-"

"Edward?"

"Mmhmm?"

I put the sleeping baby on my bed, and shifted so I was directly in front of Edward, "Shut up, and kiss me."

He looked stunned, blank, and then his face changed to a mask of pure happiness, "Absolutely."

Edward ended our conversation by pressing his lips to mine.

**Hope you liked it? Sorry it was so short. Yesterday morning I woke up at 6 am, and went to bed at 3:30 am… today I woke up at 5:45 am, and it's now almost 1 am… I going to watch Eclipse and go to bed. Have a good night/ day everyone! 3**

**~JasmynLeigh **


End file.
